


Teasing

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Smut, F/M, Humiliation, Pet Names, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: hakuoyuki asked:omg would you mind if I request a jealous Loki fic? maybe one where the reader is purposefully making him jealous?





	Teasing

“He’s cute.” You smirk at Loki as a jogger runs past. “Hmm, I’d fuck him.”

“Why are you telling me?” Your boyfriend frowns at you as he puts his arm on the back of the bench you two were sitting on.

“We have no secrets.” You shrug your shoulders. “You can point out people you wanna fuck too. I don’t care as long as you don’t act on it.” You lean towards him and whisper. “Maybe it will give me some ideas.” Loki glares. “What?”

“One of the many things I love about you is how open you are.” He leans in as well and grips your hand into a tight grip. “But, you push your luck with telling me every mortal you’d sleep with.”

You cock your head and smirk. “Isn’t that the point?” Loki growls and pulls you up. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll find out soon.” He walks briskly through the park as you try to keep up. His grip is leaving a bruise on your wrist, but that just turns you on more. Loki pulls you behind some trees away from the public. “Stay quiet, pet.” He pulls your pants down and pins you against one of the trees. “You’ll know that you are only mine.” His fingers pinch and pulls your clit as his other hand is on your mouth, keeping you quiet. Your moans and screams are, thankfully, muffled. “You little whore,” Loki smirks down at you. “This will teach you to stop your teasing.” His fingers slip in, one by one, until three are massaging and teasing you. Your knees buckle, but Loki moves his hand to your throat and holds you up. You choke and clench around his fingers. “Oh, my little slut, you’re ready.” He slips his fingers out and has you lick them clean. “Good, pet.” Loki hums. He frees himself and pulls you by the neck to a fallen tree. You’re bent over the log and rubs his cock against your slit. “Who do you belong to?”

“You…” You try to push back to get him in you. “Only you.”

“Not yet, slut. You just tried to control this.” He pinches your clit as punishment and you moan.

“I’m sorry, please fuck me.” You beg. Your first orgasm is running down your legs. You try to focus on your surroundings, but Loki is the only thing you can focus on.

“Do you only belong to me?” He bites your earlobe.

“Yes, Loki,” you breathe. “I only belong to you. Please me the way only you can.” Tears are running down your cheeks from the sexual frustration building up within you.

“Good, my sweet pet.” Loki presses in slowly causing you to whine. “So ready for me, sweet whore.” Soon one of Loki’s hands is on your mouth as his other arm is wrapped under your hips tightly. He roughly uses both hands to pull you on his dick repeatedly as he thrusts into you. “So wet, my dear.” Loki bends down and bites your neck causing you to scream out into his hand. You clench around him and he groans. “Yes, my sweet.” Loki is relentless in his fucking and you get scratches on your stomach from the log. You cum easily from the friction and pain. As your second orgasm engulfs you, Loki reaches his and bites his lip to suppress his moans. You feel him fill you before he pulls out. “Good job, I may be able to forgive you now.” You frown and pull up your pants. Your face is flushed and your stomach stings, but you don’t care. Loki sees the dullness in your eyes as lust fills them. He’s already composed and you curse him.

“Let’s go.” You pull him away from the park for more fun. You don’t even see his smirk of triumph in your haste to get him home.


End file.
